The Legend of Zelda: Link's Awakening
genre * action-adventure console * Game Boy decade * nineties significance * first handheld Zelda title * First time the compass has its true purpose: displaying where the treasure chests lie throughout the dungeon. * first time the ocarina had its true purpose * The pols voice was given its original purpose in this game: sensitivity to sound. Whenever Link plays the ocarina, they instantly die. In The Legend of Zelda for the Famicom, a microphone attachment would allow the player to yell at them to kill them. This was not included with the NES but the manual mentioned its weakness, thus confusing players. censorship In the Japanese version a hippo is being painted while in the nude. For the American version her sprite was altered to not look suggestive. She is still startled and embarrassed when you speak to her. remakes * Game Boy Color * Switch controversy Crazy Tracy markets "something special" that will "pump you up". remake changes Game Boy Color * the game is in color * To take advantage of the game being in color, a new dungeon known as the Color Dungeon was added. It features color-oriented puzzles to make sure the game is being played on a Game Boy Color. * compatibility with the Game Boy Printer * pictures are taken periodically throughout the game, creating a photo album at the end Switch *The game is in HD *The game uses entirely new graphics similar to A Link Between Worlds *The "Wow! This looks really heavy." message does not come up when brushing up against heavy objects. *The "Link checked the chest. Wow! This is a nice chest." message is gone *When the ChuChus are doused with powder, they give hints instead of saying crazy things *The game is controlled using the analog stick instead of the directional pad *The owl is a little more hand-holdy *A few grammatical errors have been corrected *The audio has been greatly enhanced ports * 3DS trivia Mario References * in the Mysterious Forest there is a raccoon who is very sensitive to powder. He will cause Link to get lost in the forest unless he brings him some toadstool power which causes him to turn into a man resembling Mario. This man claims to have turned into a raccoon after eating a toadstool. This is a reference to the raccoon suit and Princess Toadstool in Super Mario Bros. 3. * A chain chomp from the Mario franchise appears in the game as a pet that can be used to defeat enemies and access a dungeon * platforming areas featuring goombas and piranha plants appear * a Yoshi doll appears as a trade item * thwomps appear * pokeys appear * cheep cheeps appear * a picture of Peach labeled "Christine" appears * bloopers appear * a character resembling Luigi appears * Bowser statues appear * lava bubbles appear * Wart appears Other * only the Game Boy Color version was re-released * an enemy when attacked several times after being given toadstool power gives hints about the Nintendo 64. * many fans have expressed dislike of the guardian acorn, partially because of the repetitive music * one annoyance expressed in the game is that whenever Link touches a heavy object the textbox "Wow! This looks really heavy. You won't be able to lift it with just your bare hands." comes up. This is remedied by equipping the Power Bracelet, but it can't be equipped all the time. The Oracle games solve this. * There is no villain or triforce in this game * debut of the infamous Kaepora Gaebora * Certain items at the shop are rather expensive but can be snuck by the shopkeeper to get for free. However, you will henceforth be known as THIEF for the rest of the game. You also cannot go back in the shop without being killed by the shopkeeper. * the compass has also been noted as being annoying for describing its new feature every time it's acquired * Kirby appears as an enemy * This game was originally only a side project and was not intended as an actual release * gordos from the Kirby franchise appear in the game as obstacles Category:Zelda Category:Game Boy Category:Nineties Category:Action-adventure